Enchanted
by bowtiesandglitter
Summary: Blaine's feelings and thoughts after Kurt dies. Warning: you might cry
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first fanfiction, so please no flames! I really love tragedy fanfics with Klaine so I decided to write one! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

As Blaine stares blankly at the TV screen all he can feel is pain. Though he has nothing to live for, he cannot bring himself to cry. Because Kurt would not have wanted him to. He had to stay strong... for Kurt. No matter what people said, Kurt was still here, _somehow_. He just knew it. He would look up sometimes, to be greeted by the warm, loving stare of his love. He would talk to him sometimes, talk about what their wedding _would have_ been like, what they _could've_ accomplished together. Blaine may let a tear or two escape. But only_ two_, because he has to stay strong. If not for himself then for Kurt. Because that's what he lived for, _right_? And even though he knew his boyfriend still graced his presence he was always brought back to the funeral, where Kurt looked so cold, so lifeless, so... _dead_.

There was a line leading to the coffin. A line of mourning family and friends paying their respect to the lovely boy. And though it seemed to be only a few people in front of him, Blaine felt like the line stretched on_ forever_. It was haunting. Though he couldn't say he was excited to once again witness his boyfriends chilling, yet enchantingly beautiful face. And now it was his time. His time to thank Kurt... for everything. He stared at the peaceful face and time seemed to freeze, though Blaine couldn't help but think bitterly that this was not the _right_ time. _Why couldn't these moments of forever occur the seconds before he lost his love? Why couldn't time freeze itself in the endless amount of glory before it was too late? He prayed to hold Kurt one last time. Was that too much to ask_?

Life was brought back to reality, for a breeze had picked up around him. And yet, it being late fall, the breeze was almost... warm. He practically felt the love radiating through him. Now was his moment. He slipped the elegant diamond engagement ring out of his coat pocket, before gently caressing his boyfriends hand in his own. And he gasped loudly at the coldness, because Kurt's hand was always so _warm_. He slid the ring on his finger. A perfect fit, just like he had thought. It glistened against the smooth white skin, the diamond catching the light just right. And for the first time in two weeks Blaine actually smiled. Because it felt _right_. Kurt would have wanted him to smile. He pulled Kurt's hand to his face, and lightly pressed his lips to the back of his hand. The skin was still smooth, but still so cold. The moment was hauntingly chilling, yet beautiful for some reason. It felt... _right_. "I love you. Forever and always, darling". He whispered. _And even though he knew he would never truly have to suffer the endless darkness of loneliness alone, he had still been counting on forever._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I wanted to make this a multi- chapter story. This chapter is a letter to Kurt. Some will be like this others maybe flashbacks! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

_Dear Kurt,_

_I miss you. So much. Time passes. The endless amount of time, that is. With each tick of the clock my heart breaks a little more. Because that's what happens when you lose someone you love, right? Well, it doesn't matter. We'll be together soon. I promise. I love you, Kurt. I was going to propose. Then, the moment before everything ended. They said you had time. They lied. _

_You promised you would never leave me Kurt. You lied. Well, I guess I can't be mad at you. I lied too. I said I would never give up.I have._

_Of all the broken promises, this one has to hurt the most. And not just because the pain that thrashes through when I realize you are not coming home. The ache of my dead heart. The eratic pulse in my veins. The pulse I would stop, just for you darling._

_Maybe I will end my life. I want to be with you Kurt. But you wouldn't be proud of me, right? Not now, but soon. I promise._

_They try to comfort me. They try to help. They try to help me move on with my life. But why can't they see that that's impossible? Because you were my life, kurt._

_It kills me, to know you are never coming back. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm going to kill myself. I can't handle it. Just wait. I promise. We will get our happy ending. And you should know by now that I had been counting on forever. _

_I love you. Forever and always, darling._


	3. AN

Hey guys! So, I was actually thinking of starting this up again. I have a few ideas of what to write, like the events leading up to Kurt's death and Blaine's life after Kurt dies. Would you people be into that? Drop a review or PM me letting me know!

~ Lauren lessthanthree


	4. Not An Update

**A/N:**

Yo peeps! I'm super sorry to anyone who thought this was an update, but I've got a few questions for you guys; How would you like to see this story continued? Would you rather see Blaine's life after Kurt dies, Kurt's life before he dies, or maybe both? Please drop a review as quickly as possible because I would love to get the next chapter up quickly (:


End file.
